Six Paths
by Xardain-Ominvus
Summary: It was cliche dark and stormy night as a boy waits for his mother. But suddenly tragedy strikes, turning his life upside down. Join him and his friends as they go through their hard times and find love along the way.
1. Chapter 1: A Tragic Beginning

**Six Paths**

Now for some author's notes to start things. To tell you the truth I really love digimon so here's another story but this is an alternate universe where there is no digimon. Almost redundant if you think about it. This will focus on the digidestains. In fact, kind of a three story thing. I've noticed that I start off doing a little about the characters then souly sticks to the couple. Then I had an idea, I have ideas for coupling that this story was for. Sure I try my best on Hearts of 02 but I ended up doing one couple. Sure there was Tai and Yamato and Hikari and Takeru then Daisuke and Ken but sticked with one in the end. So now I have form a plan on 3 couples and no more hints on whom. I always say that I won't give you hints but I mean through this not inside the story, if you pay attention. Hehehehe but I will warn you that there will dark parts to the story that will have death. Yes there will be death. Who will it be, you will see soon enough. Now on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 1: A Tragic Beginning

Through the passing of time there is great tragedy. From great tragedies comes great sorrows, from sorrows comes different feels. From joy, to anger, to self loathing, to fear, to even more sorrows. These are the links from sorrow. Here in this story we will look at the hardships of 6 teens facing sorrows or fears as they try to be with the ones they love.

The wind blows through the trees fiercely as the storm continues. A young teen named Takeru Takaishi was studying not worried about the storm as he studies in his room. He just finished dinner that he made for himself. He lives with his mother and sometime she comes home late so he ends up eating alone. The routine was the same as far as he remembers. You see his parents devoiced because of differences and disagreements they had. But if she would to come home early or came home just in time, they would have a great meal together and talked about their day. Three hours has passed and it was 11 o'clock. He wasn't worried that his mother might be late and the storm was making her take long but he always waits for her and tries to make something for her before he goes to bed. He went to the couch and waited for her. She works really hard to support the two of them so the least he could do for her was to cook and also do well at school. Takeru was watching TV trying to keep himself occupied as he waits. His eyes were beginning to drop and then finally he fell asleep.

Takeru awoke to a light hitting him. He opened one eye and saw the window. The light was coming out of it and that made Takeru fully awake. He slept through night; he got up from the couch and went to his mother's room. The bed looked made which wasn't too surprising since his mother always made her bed. He then went to the calendar to see what time she was going to get out of work. When Takeru looked at the calendar and saw her schedule, he was surprised to find out she was off. He looked at the time at the microwave and saw it was 10 am. He was lucky that today was Sunday because he would have a panic attack just thinking about how late he would have been. Takeru begins to worry, his mother should have been home. She can't be out get groceries because she went days ago. Something wasn't right. If they called her in to cover for someone or something then she should have put a note say that. He has no idea what's going on and he was getting worried. Maybe he's just a little paranoid because he broke the routine when he fell asleep. He managed to calm himself and stop thinking negative. Just then there was a knock on the. Takeru smiled to himself think that his mother came home and was going to explain when she was there. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see that it was his brother.

"Yamato!? What are you doing here?" asked Takeru looking puzzled.

Yamato looked him with a sad look at his face. "I am here to pick you up." said Yamato not sounding happy.

"Pick me up? I don't remember having plans with you big brother." said Takeru looking confused.

Yamato let out a sad sigh and went inside. Right now he really don't want to say anything but at the look of things, he's going to have to. He sat down at the couch and noticed the was TV on. He turned it off and started to think about what to say. Takeru sat next to him wondering what his big brother thinking about. Sure he sometime comes unexpected but usually he doesn't look gloomy. He always looks happy to see his little brother. Takeru placed his hand on Yamato's lap and looked at him with a worried face.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" asked Takeru trying to help Yamato.

Looking at Takeru just breaks his heart. He feels that only lying to him will hurt him much greater than telling him. He finally got his thoughts organized and knows what to say.

"It's about mom." Yamato started as he waited for a reaction from Takeru.

"What about mom?" asked Takeru with a hint of worry in his voice.

"You see, she was driving through the storm last night. The roads were slippery that she and another car hit each other." Yamato paused for a moment then continues. "After she was hit her car spinned out of control and hit an edge of a building on her side of the door."

Takeru's eyes showed disbelief on what he is hearing. Their mother got hurt and he didn't know until now. "Is she alright? Why didn't you call earlier?" asked Takeru franticly wanting to know.

"Dad found out an hour ago and told me to get you." said Yamato only answer one question.

Takeru didn't know what do to. The information was taking it's time to sink through. Yamato place his hand on Takeru's should. Takeru look at him still feeling shocked and disbelief.

"Takeru, please get ready. We have to get to the hospital." said Yamato sounding much more serious.

Takeru finally had the feeling of hope that their mother is alright. He just nods and hurried to his room and changed to different clothes. Despite what his brother mood might be, Takeru just believed that their mother is alright and he was just worried. That spark of hope didn't fade. After Takeru got ready, they went to Yamato's car and head to the hospital. The ride was grimly silent. Both brothers didn't say a word to one another. Yamato didn't want to talk to Takeru right now because he wasn't sure what to say at this moment. As for Takeru he was still worried but still hoped that their mother is alright.

When they got there, Yamato lead the way and Takeru stayed by his side. Takeru looked around his surroundings and saw different room passing by. Some rooms were open and others were closed. Some people going into the rooms and some people coming out. When they got to their mother's room, the sight just broke Takeru's heart. See his mother having an oxygen tube on her nose, bandages on her arm, cuts on her left eye brow, different tubes on her left arm and the sound of beeps on the heart monitor. He walked slowly to her as if he walked too quickly, she would break. He went to her right side and place his hand her. Tears being to fall from Takeru's eyes hoping that she will get well. His mother's eyes opened and moved her head weakly to him.

"Hello Takeru." said Ms. Takaishi as she gave a weak smile to her youngest son.

"Hey mom." said Takeru as he smiled back.

Yamato was going to join but his father pulled him a way by gently tapping on his shoulder. Yamato followed his dad outside the room and Mr. Ishida closed the door enough to leave it open just a crack.

"Yamato, the doctors talked to me when you went to get Takeru." said Mr. Ishida sounding serious.

"What did they say?" asked Yamato sounding concern.

"She has internal bleeding and they can't stop it." he paused and saw Yamato's eyes widen from what he is hearing. "She doesn't have long."

"Wh-what!? She's dying?" asked Yamato as he was close to tears.

"I am afraid that she is." said Mr. Ishida as a tear fell from his eye.

"What about Takeru?" asked Yamato.

"I want you to take him away from the room when she starts to..." Mr. Ishida couldn't bear to say it. After all this times he still loved her.

"I understand." said Yamato as he looks down and tears beings to fall.

The two returned to the room and heard Takeru talking. Yamato wipe his tears and stand right next to Takeru. Mr. Ishida walked and went behind his sons. Takeru talked that she'll get better and he'll try to help out as much as he can. But hearing Takeru say that she'll get well makes Yamato want to take Takeru and shout that she won't be. He knew he couldn't do it. They all had a turn to talk to her and as well as she says that she loved them no matter what. Yamato managed to keep track on the monitor and felt that it was going to be close. So he managed to get Takeru to go with him to buy a soda. Once both of them got their drinks, Takeru finally said something.

"I hope she get better, because I don't know what I will do if something happens to mom." sadly said Takeru as he looks at the floor.

Yamato took a sip on his soda and said "If anything would to happens, me and dad are still here."

"Thanks big brother that helps some of my worries." said Takeru as he gave Yamato a small smile.

Just then they heard foot steps rushing. A doctor and a few nurses rush pass the two boys. They saw that they were heading down the hall to the left close to where their mother was at. Takeru was about to rush but Yamato grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Yamato, let me go, they could be heading to where mom is at." said Takeru as he struggles.

"Takeru, there's no point in rushing. If they are heading to where she is, then stay out of the way and let them do their job." firmly said Yamato.

Takeru knew Yamato has a point but he can't just stay away and not see what is happening. "Please Yamato, let me go." said Takeru as he stopped struggling.

Yamato let go and wait to see what Takeru is going to do. He just stood there looking at where the doctor and nurses went to. Yamato knew that Takeru must be told on what their father told him. If he tells him, Takeru would rush back to see if she was alright. He was about to say something but then they saw their father walking to them slowly. His head was looking down, which made Takeru look worried. He finally got to them and didn't say anything.

"Is something wrong dad?" asked Takeru.

Mr. Ishida didn't say a word. Yamato knew what this was all about. Unlike Takeru, he was told what will happen.

"Dad, tell me what's wrong." Takeru was getting more and more worried.

Without any warning, he quickly wrapped his arms around his youngest son. "I sorry." was all Mr. Ishida could say as tear fell from his eyes. Takeru's eyes widen from shock. He whole body shook from it own accord.

"No, it can't be." said Takeru as he begins to cry.

Yamato came behind Takeru and rapped his arms on top of his father. Takeru kept on repeating "No, it can't be." until he started to burst into tears right in his brother and father's arms.

The car ride was silent. No one speaking and no radio turned on to distract them. The only sound was the movement in the car and other cars moving. Mr. Ishida looked at his rear view mirror to look at his youngest son. Takeru just sit there with a blank look on his face and looking down. He let out a sigh knowing that it's going to be rough for Takeru.

"Dad, I think I'll stay home tomorrow." Yamato finally said something.

"Yamato, you can't just skip school." said Mr. Ishida.

"I know Dad but Takeru needs us and I don't think he's going anywhere for a while. I want to be there to help him." said Yamato sounding serious.

"I understand." said Mr. Ishida know what his eldest son means.

"You do the funeral arrangements and I'll stay with him." said Yamato as he starts to plan things out.

"You know he's going to have to move in with us right." said Mr. Ishida trying to get things clear.

"Yeah I know." said Yamato sounding a little sad. "That's why I want to be there with him, so that he will be ready."

"Alright." was all Mr. Ishida said. The rest of the way to Takeru's home was silent again.


	2. Chapter 2: Everything changes

**Six Paths**

Yes, the last chapter was really sad. Hell it was much more sadder than the first chapter of my Naruto story. From here on out I will be doing something that I though of. It's kind of the same as point of view but without the character telling it. This will be called _paths_. Instead of say meanwhile over and over again I will be using _path_ to the mean characters. I'm not going to just put paths on character that haven't been introduced in the story, make things a little confusing and a little easy to find out who's going to be the main characters. For example, let's say that the main character name was Kai then I would give him a path. Then it will show his side of the story. Then there's another character just as important then I give them a path but if it someone is plotting against them of something then it's just a normal side of the story. Do you understand? If not then just read to just see what I mean. So on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 2: Everything changes.

_Yamato's path_

Yamato stay the whole night with Takeru. Takeru was in his room crying himself to sleep while Yamato slept in the couch hearing his brother. Just hearing him alone made him want to cry while asleep. He woke up and went to the kitchen to make him and Takeru something to eat. He gathered the things he needed to make bacon and eggs for the both of them. He fire up the pan and started with the bacon. After cooking five slices he used the same pan and cracked the eggs. Once he was done with cooking, then he placed the food on two plates. He placed the two plates on the table and went to Takeru's room. The door was open and the room was dark and gloomy. Little light came through the curtains. Yamato carefully walked to his little brother's bed. Once he was near him, he gently moved Takeru's should.

"Takeru, hey wake." Yamato said it in a gentle voice.

Takeru moved around and saw Yamato. "I'm not going to school." was all Takeru could say as he turns to the wall and curled up.

"I know. You don't have to. All I want you to do is wake up and have some breakfast." said Yamato sounding understand.

"I'm not hungry." said Takeru. But then there was a grumbling his stomach that said other wise.

"Come on Takeru. You have to eat something. If you want we could talk about whatever you want after breakfast." suggested Yamato wanting Takeru to eat.

Takeru didn't respond and just lay there. Yamato let out a sigh knowing this is going to take a while. He returned to the kitchen, sat down and eat.

_Takeru's Path_

Takeru just lay there all curled up and looking at the wall. He thought if he just stay there and fall back to sleep then he would wake and find that his mother was alright. But no, this was no dream. Everything that happened yesterday happened exactly. So now what? What's going to happened to him now? Will he stay at his home that he grew up for many years or will he have to go somewhere else? There is only one person that might help answer the question. So he let out a sigh and finally got up. Takeru went to the kitchen and saw Yamato eating. Yamato noticed Takeru and gave him an inviting smile. Takeru took his seat and started to nibble his food. Yamato noticed that Takeru eyes were blood shot and looked tired. After a while of eating, Takeru finally said something.

"So, what's going to happen to me now?" sadly asked Takeru.

"You can stay with me and dad. That means you have to change schools." answered Yamato.

"So why aren't you at school?" asked Takeru as he took another nibble of food.

"I stay because you need someone. Being here without anyone would be depressing and lonely." said Yamato as he gave Takeru a small smile.

"Thanks." said Takeru as he couldn't hold his tears after hearing that. He placed his arm on the table and put his head on top of his arm and cried.

Yamato got up and hugged Takeru. "It's ok, you can cry all that you want."

_Yamato's Path_

All day Yamato try comfort his little brother but all truth he too wants to cry. Their father managed to set up the funeral arrangements. The next day was the day that they buried their mother. Everything was clear and no problems. After they returned, both Mr. Ishida and Yamato started to pack up Takeru's things as well as their mother's belongings. It took a couple of days but they managed to get almost everything. All there was left was furniture, beds and the refrigerator. They left those considering that was enough. Yamato was sitting with Takeru as he cried the way to his new home. When the got there, they took Takeru to his new room, which use to be a guest bedroom. Yamato saw Takeru rush to the bed and lay there. Seeing him like this makes him want to hug all of Takeru's sadness away. He knew it'll be a while for Takeru to finally get him transferred to a new school but he can't mess another day knowing that his brother need him. He managed to miss Friday seeing there's no point on going for just one day of school but in the end he has to come to school. So once Monday came long Yamato had to go to school. He told Takeru that he'll call if he was going to be late. He noticed that Takeru started to calm down. He got to his first period class with no problem and before the class bell rang. He sat down with his two best friends. One being a red headed girl with short hair. The other being a big hair brunet boy.

"So, where have you been last week?" asked the brunet.

"At home trying to comfort Takeru. So don't give me crap right now Taichi." said Yamato as he started to glare at the brunet.

"What happened?" asked the red head sounding concerned.

"Our mother die last weekend." said Yamato sounding depressed.

The two friends' eyes widen from shock. "I sorry to hear that." said the red head.

"It's ok Sora. If it was just me I would have been back to school on Thursday but I had to stay longer to help Takeru coup with it and move him in with me and dad." said Yamato as he looks down on his desk.

Sora placed her hand on Yamato's shoulder and said "If you need someone talk to then come to us ok?"

Yamato smiled and said "Thanks guys."

_Takeru's Path_

Takeru managed to mope around long enough for him to start thinking about get his stuff organized. Yamato managed to help him deal with their lost to a certain level but still depressed. He got boxes that had his stuff. He found all of his clothes and placed them in the drawers. He then saw a family picture of them when he was young. He looked away and placed it faced down. He then took out a lot of other stuff. Then he took out his prized position. A round orange and white stuff animal with bat wings for ears, big black eyes and three tiny black toes on each of it's four legs.

"Oh Patamon." said Takeru as he hugged the stuff animal. "I remember that mom bought you for my birthday when I was eight." Takeru smiled about the memories. "No matter what you kept me safe at night. I guess I need to rely on you again." He begins to frown, thinking about his mother being gone. He snuggled with it on the bed then fell asleep.

_Taichi's Path_

It was the end of school and everyone was leaving for home. Tai rush to catch up with Yamato. Yamato saw that Tai was rushing and stopped where he is.

"So what do need that made you rush over here?" asked Yamato.

"Well I thought you need someone to talk to." said Tai as he gave Yamato a smile.

"Why do you think that?" asked Yamato as he begins to walk.

Tai fallowed as well so he could talk to Yamato. "I don't know how it feels to loss someone but I think you might be holding back on your feels." answered Tai sounding concern.

"Hold back? I don't get what you're talking about." said Yamato not understanding what Tai is saying.

"Hikari won't be home until dinner and I was wondering if you can come over to my house so we could talk." requested Tai.

Yamato let out a sigh knowing he might get bugged by Tai later on. "Fine just let me call home to let Takeru know." said Yamato as he pulls out his cell phone.

"At home? Shouldn't he be at school?" asked Tai looking puzzled.

"The school transfers aren't finished yet and he need some more time to grieve." said Yamato looking sad as he said it. He finally scrolled down to his home phone number and hit call. The phone rang over and over until the answering machine pick up. "Yo, Takeru. I'm heading to Taichi's for a little while so don't worry." said Yamato and end his call.

The two boys arrived to Taichi's apartment. When they got inside, there was no one there. With that, Tai had a little smile. They walked to Tai's room and the two boys place their things next to the door. Tai sat down on his bed and pat his hand next to him so that Yamato should sit with Tai. Yamato just shrugged and sat next to him.

"Yamato, have you been alone without being next to Takeru since your mother died?" asked Tai sounding serious.

"Why are you asking?" asked Yamato thinking Tai was being a little suspicious.

"I am asking so that you can let it all out. I know you hold back your feeling when it comes to Takeru. I know how it feels when you want to be strong for sibling. When Hikari was young, whenever she cries to me, all I wanted to do was cry with her but I know I couldn't because she looks up to me. Sure she cried when she got really hurt but I try to help. I know the situation is different but I want to help you." said Tai sounding caring.

"You think I am holding in my feeling." said Yamato sounding not convinced.

"Oh come on Yamato, I bet you wanted to cry when she died." said Tai sound annoy.

"Look you don't understand, so don't give any crap about what I should or shouldn't do." said Yamato sounding irritated.

"Ok, don't cry. At least talk about it. Have you talked about it with Takeru?" asked Tai trying a different method.

"I don't need to talk about it with anyone ok. Takeru needs me to be strong and be there for him." said Yamato sounding angry as he got up from the bed.

Yamato was going to head to the door when Tai grabbed his arm. "I am trying to help. You can't talk to your brother and your dad isn't around much."

Yamato made fists with both of his hand and looked really pissed off. "Taichi let go!" ordered Yamato through his teeth.

"I won't ok. I don't know what you are feeling but I would have an idea if you said something. I believe that you won't come to me or Sora about your problem anytime soon. I don't care if you hit me, as long as you let it all out." said Tai as he tries to make his point.

"You want me to let it out. I'll let out." said Yamato as he punched Tai on the face.

Tai didn't falter as he kept his grip on Yamato's arm. Yamato punch him again and then punch him in the guts. Tai winced in pain almost got the wind knocked out of him. Yamato kept on hit his friend and let out all his frustrations. In fact he stopped holding back his tears. Tai let go but Yamato kept on going. His punches kept on going but becoming slower and weaker. Yamato tried to keep on going but he just couldn't. All the tear and sadness he kept inside finally let out. Yamato dropped to his knees and pound the floor with his fist. But the pounds sounded like taps as Yamato can't control himself. Tai knelt down and rapped his arm around Yamato.

"Shshshsh. It's all right. Let all out." said Tai as he tries to comfort the blond.

"How could she die? Leaving Takeru and us." wept Yamato as he rapped his arms around the brunet.

"Things just happened." said Tai.

_Yamato's Path_

Yamato got home feeling a little better. When he left Tai's, he said he was sorry. Tai said he understand and let things as they should be. He noticed that it was quite. He went to the answering machine and pressed play. The only message was him calling so he just pressed delete and went to Takeru's room. The door was opened and Yamato saw that Takeru was soundly asleep with his old stuff animal name Patamon. He smiled at the sight of Takeru finally having some real sleep. He went into the room and went to Takeru's bed. He pulled the covers on top of the young blond and then left the room.

"Good night Takeru." softly said Yamato as he closed the door.


	3. Chapter 3: A New Beginning

**Six Paths**

I know, I know, I managed to get Yamato and Tai into a fight but hey, bound to happen where ever you go. Ok if I don't start a story with a path then it mean that something new and/or different going to happen or I didn't review my work and some how forgot to put it there(odds of that happen very slim)

* * *

Chapter 3: A New Beginning

It was a nice Wednesday morning. A girl in her teens with brown hair was sitting next to a boy. A boy with burgundy hair who almost looks like Tai but shorter hair. The two were talk since class hasn't started yet.

"So how was your home work Daisuke?" asked the girl sounding friendly.

"Augh, a nightmare. It took me all night." complained the boy named Daisuke. "What about you Hikari?"

"I did pretty well. Unlike you I do my homework early." teased the girl named Hikari.

"Hey maybe I can come over and we can do our homework together." offered Daisuke.

"Yeah but once Taichi gets home you and him will slack off." said Hikari.

Once the bell rang everyone was at their seat and wait for the teacher. The door opened and in came the teacher and someone else. The other person was a blond boy wearing a hat covering his eyes as he looks down.

"Class we will be having a new student. His name is Takeru Takashi." said the teacher introducing who it was.

Hikari's eyes widen from surprised when she heard his name.

"Hey Hikari, what's wrong?" whispered Daisuke noticing Hikari's expression.

"I know him. He one of my friends and brother's with Yamato, Taichi's friend?" whispered Hikari as she explains.

"Ok you may take your seat." said the teacher tell Takeru to sit.

Takeru walked and, as he looked up, noticed that Hikari was in the same class as him. He also noticed a seat next to her was vacant. He went to the seat and sat next to her.

"Hey Hikari, didn't expect to see you here." whispered Takeru as he gave her a smile.

"I didn't expect to see you too." whispered Hikari as she smiled back.

"At least there's someone that I know I will get a long with." said Takeru.

"Hey are you going to introduce me?" asked Daisuke as he gave Hikari a little nudge.

"Takeru this is Daisuke Motomiya." said Hikari as point to Daisuke.

"Hey." said Daisuke as he gave a quick one hand wave.

Time passed and it was lunch time. Hikari, Daisuke, and Takeru sat with a purple hair girl with big glasses. Her name was Miyako. The four friends chat and enjoy their lunch. Takeru talked as much about himself as he wanted to. He left out _certain_ information about himself. He was really happy with the new friends he met as well as one old friend. So when the bell rang the four went to their separate classes except for Daisuke and Takeru. They had the same class.

_Daisuke's Path_

The two were really getting along. They talked and enjoy each other's company. Takeru managed to listen to both the teacher and Daisuke. So far everything was going well. Now it's the final class of the day, gym. Everyone changed to their gym clothes but unfortunately for Takeru, he couldn't wear his hat. Once the hat was off, Daisuke clearly saw fully Takeru's blond hair and saw his blue eyes. To Daisuke, he was really good looking.

'Damn, why didn't he take off his hat earlier? He really looks good.' thought Daisuke as he looks mesmerized.

Takeru noticed that Daisuke was staring at him. "Is something wrong Daisuke?" asked Takeru as he was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Oh, no, it's nothing. Just wondering why you were wearing that hat." said Daisuke sounding a little nervous.

"Oh that. I thought I wasn't going to meet anyone I knew so I wore it." said Takeru with a smile on his face.

Daisuke just shrugged and said "Whatever."

For the entire class Daisuke kept on thinking about Takeru and some how managed to pay attention on what he was suppose to do in class. The way Takeru look it was so kind, caring and good looking that Daisuke couldn't get it out of his mind. Once class was over, Daisuke took a quick shower, changed quickly and rush out of there. There is only one person he could think of that could help him and, knowing that he had to go all the way across town to talk to his other friend, he was left no choice.

"Hey Hikari!" cheerfully greet Daisuke with a smile.

"Hey Daisuke." said Hikari.

"Oh joy, who would have thought you would be here." said Miyako not sounding thrilled to see Daisuke.

"Hey, I don't complain about you popping out of nowhere." said Daisuke sounding offended.

"Whatever. I'll see you guys later." said Miyako as she leave the two.

"Daisuke, how many time do I have to tell you to be nice?" asked Hikari slightly annoyed.

"Lost count." said Daisuke give her a playful smile.

"So what do you need, seeing you always want to talk to me about something that you can't wait to tell me or ask Ken for." said Hikari knowing Daisuke quite well.

"Hey can't a cousin comes to his favorite cousin just for fun?" playfully asked Daisuke.

"Seeing that I am not Taichi, you must be desperate or worried about something." said Hikari not really buying Daisuke's words.

Daisuke let out a sigh knowing that he can't just mess around too long with someone that knows him or else he wouldn't get the assistance that he desire. "I saw this guy..." Daisuke wasn't able to finish as Hikari cuts in.

"You saw this guy and started to have a crush on him. You don't know what to do to and your wondering if I had any advice I could give you." said Hikari sounding bored as if she has been through that before. Daisuke nodded but didn't speak seeing that Hikari is going to say something. "Just talk to him then see how it is then you will see if he would have the same feelings as you."

"Wow do I always come to you that often for advice like that?" asked Daisuke looking a little surprised.

"That and Taichi bugs me with the same routine." said Hikari.

"Um ok, that's only half of what I want to asked about." cringed Daisuke knowing that Hikari might not want him complaining about stuff like this.

She let out a groan and asks "There's more?"

"What can you tell me about...Takeru?" asked Daisuke as he hesitates to say the name.

Now that got Hikari interested. Usually when it comes to Daisuke's little crushes it's someone she doesn't know. But now this really got her attention.

"Oooooh, so it's Takeru huh." said Hikari as she smiled a mischief smile.

Daisuke started to blush from the way she said it. "Do you have to say it that way?"

"Sorry, it's not everyday that you like someone that I know." said Hikari as she giggled.

"Are you going to help me or not." said Daisuke as he started to pout.

"Ok, I'll help but I can't granite that what I say will help." said Hikari as she and Daisuke started to walk from school.

_Taichi's Path_

Taichi was getting out his final class when he noticed a red hair teen standing in the middle of the hall. Taichi smiled devilishly as he rushes to the boy then walked carefully behind him. Then slowly crept behind him.

"HEY KOUSHIRO!" shout Taichi.

The red head let out yelp of fright and nearly fell over. He turned around glared at Taichi. "Taichi, how many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on me?" asked Koushiro close to yelling.

"Sorry I just couldn't resist." said Taichi as he starts to laugh.

"For once can you not scare the crap out of me." said Koushiro as he begins to walk away.

Taichi beings to calm down and follows the red head. "Sorry. Anyway, why were you standing in the middle of the hall?" asked Taichi wondering what his little friend is up to.

"It's none of you business." said Koushiro sounding annoyed.

"Aw come on, you can tell me. I could keep it a secret." said Taichi as he smiles at Koushiro.

"Oh yeah right. Like the time when we planned Sora's birthday party and you blabbed to her about it." said Koushiro not believing Taichi.

"Hey I kept my mouth shut until the day of the party. And she would have left the place if I didn't tell her." said Taichi trying to defend himself.

Koushiro letting out a sigh knowing that's true. Sora and Tai had a huge argument that she was going to leave the place where the party was being held. So he falters and told her what was happening. Almost everything fell through except for that argument. The two boys stopped walking once they were outside of school.

"Alright I'll tell you. But if you tell one soul, I will never help you on all future assignment." said Koushiro sounding serious.

"Oh in that case I swear." said Taichi knowing Koushiro wasn't playing around.

"I was looking at Jyou and Mimi." said Koushiro not looking at Taichi.

"Oooooh having a little crush on Mimi huh. Can't help you there. Breaking up two people isn't my game." said Tai.

"It's not Mimi I have a crush on." said Koushiro as he blush and turns his head way from Taichi.

Tai eyes widen from realizing what Koushiro admit to. "Oh you like Jyooo-I mean someone else other than Mimi." said Tai almost letting the name slip.

"Please for all that is still good in this world don't tell alright. He already has Mimi and I see no point on telling anyone." said Koushiro sounding depressed.

"Have you told him?" asked Tai sounding calm.

"No, I told you there's no point so drop it." said Koushiro a little annoyed.

"Alright, I understand. But if you need someone to talk to, you can talk to me." said Taichi sounding understand. "Come to think of it, I am the only friend that knows it so you don't have much of a choice." Tai started chuckle about it.

"I guess you right." said Koushiro as he gave Tai a smirk.

_Daisuke's Path_

Hikari told Daisuke as much as she could tell him. She told him that they first met when they were 8 years old at summer camp. Both of them came with their brothers so that's how Tai and Yamato met as well. They also met their other friends at the same summer. That really got Daisuke interested and understands a little more about his cousin and Takeru.

"That's all I can tell you. I can't tell you that if he likes guys, girls or both so you have to find that out on your own." said Hikari.

"I understand. I can always be friends with him if he likes me _that _way or not." said Daisuke as he smiles at Hikari.

"Ok, as long as you don't get paranoid or jealous if he talks to me or another girl." said Hikari.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." said Daisuke sounding confident.

The two got to Hikari's apartment and the two said their good-byes. While Daisuke was walking, he was become worried about what Hikari said.

'What if he does like girls then I don't have a chance. Man Hikari, why did you have to say that? Now I won't sleep easy tonight.' thought Daisuke as he looks worried and started to dread on all the negative out comes.

_Koushiro's Path_

He finally got home and went to his room. He didn't say hi to his parents because he wasn't in the mood. Sure he told Tai his secret and it felt a little better but what he left out was that he saw Jyou and Mimi making out. Every time he see them mixing saliva, it feels like his heart was in pain. Every time he sees them like that, he grabs his shirt where his heart is at. Sure the first few times it didn't bother Koushiro but almost every time he's out in the hall in school, he sees Jyou and Mimi in their make out secession. He hasn't told his parent about it seeing that they might not understand and the fear on their reaction that their son is gay. There was a light knock at his open door. Koushiro saw it was his mother and she looked worried.

"Is there something bothering you?" asked Mrs. Izumi sounding concern.

"No mom, there's not thing wrong. Why you asked?" responded Koushiro with a fake smile.

"I know that something is troubling you. You always come home sounding happy and greet us. Now it feels like there's something a little different that I can't understand right away." stated Mrs. Izumi.

Koushiro knows that he can't lie to his own mother. For the life of him, he just can't. "Please mom, right now I am not in the mood." said Koushiro sounding a little more depressed.

With an understanding nod, Mrs. Izumi left her son to be alone. Koushiro went to his bed and lay down. He really doesn't want to talk about his crush nor the fact he won't be able to get him.


	4. Chapter 4: Truths, Trust, and Separation

**Six Paths**

So, what do you think about my Paths. So far we saw who this story is going to be about. Now let's see what else can happen.

* * *

Chapter 4: Truths, Trust, and Separation

Weeks passed and it was a nice Saturday afternoon as a blue hair teen and his pink haired girlfriend were heading for the park. He smiles joyfully not noticing the pink hair girl looking worried. They got there and there were few people there enjoying the fresh air. The blunet finally notice that his girlfriend was worry.

"Is something wrong Mimi?" asked the blunet sounding concern.

"Jyou, there's something I need to tell you." said the pink hair girl named Mimi sounding serious.

"What is it?" asked her boyfriend.

"I think we should stop seeing each other." said Mimi as she looks away.

Jyou's eyes widen from shock. "Are you breaking up with me?" asked Jyou not believing what she just said.

"Yes. I have fallen for someone else. Since you are going to be in collage before me, I think it's best that we just stay friends." said Mimi knowing that he's breaking Jyou's heart.

"B-b-but we could have long distant relationships. We could try to stay together." said Jyou trying to reason with her.

"I can't wait for you. You must understand that. I don't want to end up hurting you by finding some else while your away. Since I already starting to fall for this guy, I figure now would be best." said Mimi as she placed her hand to Jyou.

"Mimi, you're so selfish." said Jyou as tears fall from his eyes.

"I'm sorry." said Mimi seeing that her, now ex, boyfriend was sad from the break up.

_Yamato's Path_

Yamato was practicing on his guitar. His band gave him enough time to grieve so that left him time to be with Takeru. After a week he managed to get back on playing. So right now he was in his room play and thinking about new songs to play on their next gig. His father was at work and Takeru was out with friends while he practices. He heard a knock on the door and wondered who it could be. He stopped what he was doing and placed his guitar on his bed. Once Yamato went to the door and opened it, he was surprised to see who it was.

"Jyou!? Is there something wrong?" asked Yamato noticing that the blunet was extremely depressed.

"Can I come in?" asked Jyou.

Yamato nod and let his older friend in. They walked to the couch and Jyou remain silent.

"So do you want something to drink?" offered Yamato.

"No thanks. I just need someone to talk to. Seeing that you were the nearest friend from where I was." started Jyou.

"Well, geez thanks for telling me how important I am to you." sarcastically said Yamato.

Jyou let out a sigh as he collect his thoughts. "Mimi broke up with me." said Jyou no sign of emotions.

That caught Yamato's attention. "What happen?" asked Yamato wanting to help his friend.

"Well we were at the park then she said she found someone else and didn't want to wait for me when I start college." said Jyou as he was at the verge of tear.

"Oh sorry to hear that. Maybe I could call Taichi and see if he wants to go out with you and me." suggested Yamato.

Jyou didn't say anything as both of his hand covered his face. Yamato could hear the older guy weep and went to grab the phone. He could at least make this a guys day out or something to make Jyou feel better.

_Taichi's Path_

Taichi was in his room reading some mangas. There was a knock on his door and he quickly put them away. He opened the door and saw his mother hold the phone to him.

"Who is it?" asked Taichi

"It's Yamato." answered Mrs. Yagami as she gave her son the phone.

Taichi got the phone closed the door and place the phone on his ear.

"'Ello."

"_Hey Taichi, I was wander if today we can go some where with Jyou." _said Yamato at the other end.

"Jyou? Why, he hardly goes with us to anywhere." said Tai sounding puzzle.

Taichi heard a sigh on the other end. "_Mimi dumped him and he really looks distraught right now. I figure that you can help me help him. Consider you are the most fun guy we know." _said Yamato coaxed Tai to agree.

Tai really felt bad for Jyou but then a plan from in his head. With a Cheshire Cat smiled, that Yamato couldn't see, he said "Sure ok, so meet up at your house?"

"_Yeah seeing I don't have any idea how to cheer Jyou up." _said Yamato.

Taichi hanged up the phone then grabbed his cell phone and looked through his list. Once he found the number he wants, he dialed it and continue grinning as he wait.

_Koushiro's Path_

Koushiro was sitting on the couch with his family. Something didn't feel right. It was like the atmosphere was really thick. His parents want to talk to him about something and he wasn't sure what. He might have an idea about his mood lately but that might not be the problem.

"Koushiro, son, there's something that we need to tell you." said Mr. Izumi sounding both serious and worried.

"What is it dad?" asked Koushiro sounding concern.

"You're mother and I thought that now is the best time that we tell you that you are adopted." said Mr. Izumi getting to the point.

Koushiro eyes widen from shock. "I'm what!?" was all Koushiro could say.

"Koushiro, we wanted to tell you that no matter what we still love you. No matter what you are still our son." kindly said Mrs. Izumi.

Koushiro was really shaken up. Sure he was worried that if his parents find out he's gay they might have some problems but now. This changes everything, if they find out then they'll kick him out of their lives. Tears begin to fall from his eyes and didn't look at his parents. They then started to worry. Without warning Koushiro got up and head to his room and shut the door. He went to his bed and cried into his pillow. He's really scared and doesn't know what to do. He heard the phone rang outside his room and didn't pay any attention. The ringing stopped then foot steps were heading to his room. A knock was heard but Koushiro didn't listen.

"Koushiro, it's Taichi. He wants to talk to you." said Mrs. Izumi sounding concern.

Koushiro got up and answered the door. He got the phone and didn't say anything. He closed the door and answered the phone.

With a sniff Koushiro finally said "Hello."

"_Koushiro, is something wrong?" _asked Taichi sounding concern from the other end.

"No it's none of you business. So what do you want?" responded Koushiro sounding a little angry.

"_Oh I was wonder if you want you, me, Yamato and Jyou could go somewhere. But if you're not up for it I understand." _said Tai in hopes Koushiro might say yes.

Koushiro thought about it. Being out of the house might help clear his head. Also Tai didn't say Mimi will be there so why not fun with the guys. "Alright. Do you want me to meet you at your house?" asked Koushiro sounding little more calm.

"_Sure, that way if you want to talk we could talk along the way." _said Tai wanting to help his friend.

Koushiro hang up the phone and put it back. He went to the door and hesitates. He looked back to the couch where his "adopted" parents sitting. He could just run out and not say where he was going but he couldn't.

"I'm going out with Taichi and the others." said Koushiro with little uncertainty in his voice.

"Alright, be careful." said Mrs. Izumi sounding caring.

Koushiro took a deep breath and left his family.

_Takeru's Path_

Takeru was really enjoying hanging out with Daisuke, Hikari, Miyako, and a blue hair teen named Ken. They went to the mall and looked around but for the girls, shopping. The boys really wonder, why did they agree to go to the mall with the girls if they end up being their pack mules. They man up and kept on going. They got the chance to play at the arcade and have some more fun. So that took care of their morning activates, they managed to go to lunch at a restaurant and had a great meal. They head back and the guys helped the girls take their things but separated in two groups. Miyako and Ken in one group. Daisuke, Takeru and Hikari in another.

"Man Hikari, how many shoes and clothes do you have?" asked Daisuke trying to keep up with Hikari.

"Well, there's this party I am going to, there's an outfit for the weekends and then there's..." Hikari wasn't able to finish when Takeru.

"Please Hikari, just stop." pleaded Takeru really don't want to hear it.

"Ok, besides that's not only clothes and shoes that I bought." said Hikari with a playful smile.

"I am not really going to ask." said Daisuke learning his lesson.

The three finally got to Hikari's apartment. The two boys put the bags to her room and said their good-byes. Takeru and Daisuke then walked away from the apartment as they begin to talk.

"If Hikari ask me to go with her to shop, remind me of this day." said Daisuke as he complains.

"Don't worry about it, I will." said Takeru with a smile. "Unless she talked you into it, then you're on your own."

"Got me there." said Daisuke as he started to chuckle.

"So what do you want to do?" asked Takeru still feeling like the day still isn't over.

"I don't know. Want to go to your place?" suggested Daisuke.

"I don't have video games that we can play but we could watch a movie, play cards or a board game." said Takeru trying to think of something to do.

"Sure why not. I got nothing to do." said Daisuke with a shrug.

The two boys went to Takeru's apartment and Takeru noticed that the place is empty. He went to the kitchen then noticed a note. It read:

_Takeru, Went with Taichi and the guys. Be back later tonight._

Takeru let out a sigh really hoping that Yamato would be here to help with an idea on what to do. He left the kitchen and didn't see Daisuke. Then Takeru realized something. He left his precious stuff animal on his bed and if Daisuke was looking around, then odds are he might find it. He rush to his room but it was too late Daisuke was on his bed with his Patamon in his hand. Takeru's face glowed from embarrassment that might be fold.

"Hey Takeru, nice stuff animal. Didn't know you still like them." said Daisuke as he smiled at the blond.

Takeru quickly grabbed his toy and turned around so that he isn't facing Daisuke. "Please don't tell anyone." weakly said Takeru sounding worried.

"Hey it's ok dude. Everyone has a little something that might embarrass them." said Daisuke as he places his hand on Takeru's shoulder.

Takeru felt a little more calm. He slowly turned around and looked at Daisuke. "Please for the love of god do not tell Hikari." said Takeru sounding a little bit normal.

"Why?" asked Daisuke.

"Because when I first show this to her, she laughed at me and that was five years ago." said Takeru as he place his stuff animal on the bed.

"Dude, I promise. Besides, if I tell you something embarrassing then you would spread the word about it because I told someone about you little toy." said Daisuke sounding understanding.

"Thanks Daisuke." said Takeru as he smiles at Daisuke.

_Taichi's, Yamato's, Koushiro's and Jyou's Path (Hey it'll save a lot of time than just switching back and forth. Trust me you'll thank me.)_

Taichi, Yamato, Koushiro and Jyou were sitting in a booth at a pizza restaurant. Tai figures why not start with something like that. That and he was starving. So Tai and Yamato sat together when Jyou and Koushiro sat with each other. So far the two boys still look gloomy and Tai and Yamato try their best on cheering them up.

"So has anyone seen any new movies lately?" asked Tai trying not to feel awkward.

"No, nothing that I like." answered Yamato trying to pitch in.

"The last movie was a romance with Mimi." said Jyou sound more gloomy.

Tai wince seeing that might not be the best subject. Yamato thinks about what to say then finally thought of something. "Any new games coming out?" asked Yamato towards Koushiro.

"Yeah a game a family that can play." answered Koushiro sounding as gloomy as the blunet.

Now this was getting on Tai's nerves. Sure his plan was to make this situation awkward for Koushiro and making him sit with his crush but that was before Koushiro was told that he was adopted. He and Koushiro talked about it before heading to Yamato's and Tai understands his fears. Now it was Yamato and Tai feeling awkward with the situation.

"Koushiro can I speak with you." requested Tai.

"Whatever." deadpan said Koushiro.

The two boys walked away from the two so that they can talk privately.

"Look I get you are upset but I can't help you alone. Tell them the reason why you are acting like." said Tai trying to be understanding and calm.

Koushiro glared at Tai for say that. "Oh yes Tai I should tell them I have a crush with Jyou. Then he'll say he doesn't want a relationship seeing he just gone through a break up." said Koushiro with some sarcasm and anger in his voice.

"I didn't mean admit to Jyou about your feelings, just tell them half the truth that way we can help then all three of us can help Jyou." said Tai saying what he meant.

"Fine. If you give out a little hint then I won't forgive you." said Koushiro sounding bitter.

The two boys returned to their seats and so far nothing has changed since they left for their talk. Koushiro let out a sigh knowing that he can't dodge this forever.

"My parent told me that I was adopted." said Koushiro sounding depressed.

Yamato was shocked to hear it and Jyou a little shocked but still wallowing in his own self pity. "Anything else you want to say?" asked Tai.

"Also I'm...gay." said Koushiro hesitated on saying the last word.

"Well I really don't care about if you like guys or girls so why does that have to do with your parent telling you being adopted?" asked Yamato not understanding.

"He's worry that they won't treat him the same if he tells them." answered Tai. "If they were his birth parent then he would be worried but since they adopted him, things are a little different."

"Hey if they don't like you for who you are then that's their problem. If they kick you out then you always have friends that will help." said Yamato giving Koushiro a smile.

"Thanks." said Koushiro sounding a lot happier than earlier.

"Well whoop-de-do. Who cares about if Koushiro's parent like him or not. I got my heart broken and he's all worry if mommy and daddy won't like him." said Jyou sounding bitter.

"Well sorry if my life doesn't have more impact for your ex-girlfriend." said Koushiro sounding offended.

"You know Jyou, that was really harsh." pointed out Yamato not really like his attitude.

"Hey you have any idea how long I was with Mimi." Jyou paused to see if anyone would answer. "I date her close to a year and now she dumps me."

"Wow close to a year. That is long." said Taichi as he winced.

"Hey at least you have family that won't judge you on someone you like. At least they will stay with you. I don't know if my family will like me the same." said Koushiro as he raised his voice.

The two boys continued arguing until their pizza arrived. After that, the whole time was awkward and silent. As for Tai and Yamato they didn't even say anything to each other seeing that some how the two teens will argue again. After the meal they figured that they should head home. Koushiro and Jyou went their separate ways. As for Yamato and Tai, they walked home together.

"God who would have thought this would happen." said Tai as he let out a sigh.

"Well, Koushiro's situation wasn't expected and neither was Jyou's break up." said Yamato giving Tai a weak smile.

"I guess today wasn't a good day." said Tai sounding a little down.

"Hey, those two just need time to cool down. Besides they didn't mean what they said to each other. They were just upset." said Yamato as he pat Tai on his shoulder.

The sun begins to set as the two boys continue walking and enjoying each other's company. In fact they really starting to enjoy being together.

_Yamato's Path._

Yamato got home and let out a sigh. Today was a little unusual but he really liked being with Tai. He went to the living room and noticed the TV was on and it looks like it was on a DVD menu. He walked to the couch and noticed that Takeru and Daisuke were asleep. They were still sitting but their head were almost next to each other. Yamato let out a chuckle and shook his head. He took out the DVD and put it away. He then turns off both TV and DVD player off. Once Yamato was done he went back to his room then went back on thinking about his music then about Tai.


	5. Chapter 5: Unexpected

**Six Paths**

My paths need a little work but I really didn't want to switch to different characters over and over again. It'll get boring if I did it like that. So let's see what's going to happen next.

* * *

Chapter 5: Unexpected

_Koushiro's Path_

A couple of days passed since Koushiro's parents told him and him being adopted. He didn't talk to them much still thinking about his little secret of his own. He didn't feel like talking to anyone, so all his thoughts were about his situation. When Koushiro came home from school, he finally made a decision. He put his back pack in his room and went to the living room where his parents were.

"Mom, dad, there something I need to tell you." said Koushiro sounding a little nervous.

"What is it honey?" asked Mrs. Izumi looking concern.

"When you told me that I was adopted I was shocked. Hearing that made me scared." said Koushiro.

"You have nothing to be scared of. You are our son, nothing can change that." said Mr. Izumi as he smiled at Koushiro.

"There's a bigger reason why I was scared. The truth is that I'm...gay." said Koushiro as he hesitates to say the word and looks at the ground.

There was silence in the room and the made Koushiro really scared. Mrs. Izumi walked up to Koushiro and rapped her arms around him.

"It's doesn't matter what gender you like, as long as you're happy." said Mrs. Izumi sounding gentle and caring.

"She's right. Now in days, people have at least one child that likes the same gender." said Mr. Izumi as he came up and hug his son as well.

Hearing them say that really brought Koushiro's eyes into tear. "Mom. Dad." Koushiro cried into their arms feeling really happy.

_Taichi's Path_

Tai was sitting on the couch at Yamato's apartment while Yamato still trying to make a new song for his band. He really enjoy being with Yamato when he tries making a new song. He would listen Yamato play his guitar while figure out what note sounds better.

"So did you hear that Koushiro told his parents?" asked Tai.

"No, so how is he." said Yamato pausing what he was doing sounding interested.

"Oh he's fine, his folks are really supportive." said Tai as he smiled knowing his red haired friend is going to be alright.

"That's good to hear." said Yamato sounding happy.

"Now if only he can get Jyou to be with him." mumbled Tai as he got up from the couch.

"What was that?" asked Yamato didn't know what Tai said.

"Oh nothing just something that I almost forgot to do last night." lied Tai sounding convincing.

"Whatever." said Yamato as he shrugged and got back to his music.

Tai went to bathroom to do his business then returned to Yamato and sat down.

"So how's Takeru?" asked Tai wondering what Yamato's little brother been up to.

"He's doing well. In fact he made a couple of new friends thanks to Hikari." said Yamato as he smiled.

"Well that's good to hear." said Tai as he smiled.

Yamato was switching from his note book then to his guitar. Then he dropped his guitar pick. Tai grabbed it from the floor but Yamato's hand was on top of his. They then look at each other and started to blush. They both pulled away and Tai gave Yamato his pick. The two boy stay silent for a while not sure what they were feeling. Both Tai and Yamato have dated other people but they never felt anything like this. Tai was debating on something right now and really hoping that it was nothing.

"So um..." Tai wasn't sure what to say.

"Yeah." said Yamato feeling really awkward.

'Ok this is really weird. I never felt like this towards Yamato before. I dated a lot of guys but for some reason this feels different. Know what, screw it.' thought Tai as he figured out what to do.

"Want to go out with me?" asked Tai sounding nervous.

Yamato took his time on figure before saying something. "Sure." said Yamato as he gave a small smile.

_Yamato Path_

Days past and both boys didn't say anything to their friends not wanting to feel awkward if this date doesn't work out. So it was Friday and the two boys went home so they could get ready. Yamato returned home and notice Takeru was in the living room studying. He quickly got to his room and changed to from his school uniform to his normal clothes. Right now he really didn't want to explain things to Takeru not sure how the date will end. Once he was done he went to the door.

"Where you going?" ask Takeru wondering what Yamato is up to.

"Oh going out with Taichi." said Yamato as he smiles and turn around so he wasn't facing Takeru.

"Oh like a date." joked Takeru. Yamato stopped in his tracks thinking Takeru knows. Takeru eyes widen from realizing that it was true. "Oh it is a date." said Takeru as he smiled.

"Please Takeru don't say anything. Right now I am nervous and not sure if this date will mean anything." said Yamato sounding worried.

"Don't worry. What ever happens, happens." said Takeru sounding understanding.

"Thanks little brother." said Yamato sounding relief.

Yamato finally left home and went to meet up with Tai.

_Taichi's Path_

Tai was getting ready when he heard a giggle from someone familiar.

"Going out Taichi?" asked Hikari.

"Yes Hikari." said Tai not really wanting to tell his little sister anything.

"So who's the lucky guy?" asked Hikari as she enters his room sounding interested.

"I'll tell you after the date." answered Tai not really in the mood.

Then there was a knock on the door. Tai was going to rush and answer it but Hikari beat him to it. She opened the door and saw it was Yamato. She smiled a playful smile.

"So I take it you and Tai are dating." said Hikari.

Yamato blushed and before he said anything Tai cuts in. "Sorry no time to talk. We got be there before that place closes." said Tai as he tries rushing him and Yamato before Hikari had the chance to say anything else.

The two boy finally walked normal once they were away from Hikari. Yamato notice Tai's outfit. He was wearing a black jean pants, and a dark blue long sleeve button shirt.

"You look nice." said Yamato as he complements Tai.

Tai blushed a little and said thanks. He managed to get a look at Yamato and he was wearing tight black pants and a red short sleeve shirt. "You look nice too." complemented Tai as he smiles at Yamato.

The two boys decide on going to a movie they like that doesn't revolve much romance. In fact they went to see an action movie filled with blood, violence, and explosions. After the movie they went out to eat dinner. They agreed that they wouldn't do anything fancy or expensive. The restaurant was nice and calm atmosphere making them think they are at an expensive restaurant. They ate and they talked about what they think so far. Everything went well so both boys were enjoying themselves.

_Yamato's Path_

The two boys returned to Yamato's apartment. In fact, they enjoy themselves so much that they hold hands. Taichi gave Yamato a smile and Yamato smiled back. They got to Yamato's door when they started their good-byes.

"I really enjoy doing this." said Tai sounding honest and with a smile.

"Yeah. Thought the worst but turn out really better." said Yamato as he smiles back.

Tai then lean to Yamato and place a gentle kiss on his lips. Yamato was surprised about the kiss and didn't do anything.

After Tai moved away from Yamato's lips he smiled again and then said "I guess we'll do this again."

Yamato didn't say anything and just nod. After Tai left, Yamato went inside and closed the door behind himself. He leans on the door and his eyes were distant and oblivious to everything around him. His heart was pounding and his mind repeat what just happen. Yamato smiled and started to walk to his room.

"So how was the date?" asked a familiar voice.

Yamato moved with a fright after hearing it. He finally noticed that Takeru was on the couch in his sleep clothes with the TV on. Yamato blushed realizing that he looked like a love sick fool after coming in.

"Oh it was nice." said Yamato sounding a little hesitant.

"Aw did I embarrass you?" asked Takeru with a playful smile.

"Isn't it your bed time?" asked Yamato sounding a little annoyed and embarrassed at the same time.

"Actually I still have one more hour. So tell me all about it." said Takeru sounding interested about Yamato's date.

_Daisuke's Path_

A few days past and Daisuke was getting irritated on how close Hikari and Takeru are getting. They would always sit together and talk to each other. In fact Takeru would only talk to Daisuke when Hikari wasn't around or near by. If things weren't bad enough, he was having a hard time looking at Takeru when it comes to the locker room. Daisuke had gotten glimpse of Takeru in his boxer but he always looks away. He really didn't want it to be obvious that he was attracted to the blond. If he looks too long then he'll end up starring then it'll be awkward. Of coarse he could talk about it to Hikari but his jealousy got the best of him so he end up to the other person he could talk to.

"Can't you talk to Takeru and see if he does like Hikari?" asked Ken as he tries his best on helping his friend.

"Oh why not? I could go up and say "Hey Takeru do you like Hikari because I really like you"." responded Daisuke as he sarcastically answers.

"Then what about Hikari? You told me that you told her that you like Takeru." said Ken.

"Yeah but all she told me was the things they use to do when they were kids, how they met and how they kept contact with each other. Nothing that would tell me that he might like me." said Daisuke sounding annoy feeling that talk to Hikari was waste.

"Then why not go somewhere with him then talk to him a little more. From there you will see." suggested Ken.

"Fine, I'll see if I can spend more time with him." said Daisuke not liking the idea.

The next day Daisuke was walking in the hall when someone came up to him. It wasn't just anyone, it was Takeru.

"Hey Daisuke do you have anything planned?" cheerfully asked Takeru.

"No why?" asked Daisuke as his right eye brow razed on not sure what Takeru planning.

"Oh I was wondering if you like to go to the movies." said Takeru hoping Daisuke would say yes.

"Ok sure." said Daisuke sounding excited.

"Good I'll tell Hikari you're coming." said Takeru as he rushes off.

Just like that, Daisuke's joy was taken away. 'Damnit I thought it was only going to be me and Takeru.' thought Daisuke sounding angry.

Daisuke, Takeru and Hikari were sitting in the theater waiting for the movie to start. Takeru got up and left the two. Daisuke really don't feel like talk to Hikari right now worrying he might say something he might regret. Takeru returned with two drinks and big bag of popcorn. He gave one drink to Hikari, which she place on a cup holder next to Takeru.

"What, no drink for me?" asked Daisuke sounding irritated.

Takeru winced realizing that he forgot about Daisuke. "Sorry Daisuke, I didn't know that you want one." apologized Takeru.

"Whatever." said Daisuke as he got up. "You better save my seat."

Daisuke went to the snack bar and the line was really long. He was really getting annoyed for Takeru not getting him a drink.

'If you are going to invite someone to the movies, then you should have asked if they wanted anything.' thought Daisuke not liking how things are going.

Daisuke finally returned with his drink and sat back down next to Takeru. At least he got the chance to sit with the guy he really likes. The movie started and so far the movie was boring to Daisuke's taste. Later on, Daisuke was really not liking the movie. Sure there were some explosions and a couple of car chances but there's a lot of talking and romance. If it wasn't for the drink then he would have fell asleep along time ago. Daisuke drifted to his attention to other things that might catch his eye. He looked all around the room then looked at Takeru and Hikari. They looked like they are really into the movie. This made Daisuke feel like a third wheel. Once the movie was over, Daisuke let out a sigh of relief. Once they were out of the building and walking home the three started to talk.

"God that movie was boring." said Daisuke sounding displeased.

"How could you say that?" asked Hikari not understanding for Daisuke's comment. "The movie was great and the ending was breath taking."

"That movie had too many love scenes. Would it kill them to put it more fight." comment Daisuke.

"Hey I really like that movie. It has so many things unexpected that I didn't know what was going to happen." said Takeru sounding a little offended.

The three continue walking until they reach a cross road on where they will separate. Hikari left but Takeru continued to walk with Daisuke and so far the two boys didn't say anything.

"So why did you invite me to the movies?" asked Daisuke wondering why Takeru could have just gone with Hikari alone.

"I just wanted to get to know you and have some fun." said Takeru as he smiled.

"Next time I choose the movie." said Daisuke was he smiled back.

The two walked a while and it was starting to get dark. Daisuke was thinking about talking to Takeru about his feelings. He let out a sigh and wants to take things slow.

"So do you like Hikari?" asked Daisuke wonder if Takeru has feeling for Hikari.

"I like her as a friend. Why, you jealous that I'll take her away?" replied Takeru as he plays with Daisuke with his words.

"Gross, dude. She's my cousin." said Daisuke with the looking of disgust.

"Whoa, you and her are cousins?" asked Takeru sounding surprised.

"Yeah, our mothers are sisters so that's why we have different last name." explained Daisuke.

"That's why you look almost like Taichi." said Takeru understanding what he was told.

The two boys walked a while without saying a word. That leads to Daisuke having an idea.

"Hey Takeru." said Daisuke getting the blond's attention.

"What Daisuke?" asked Takeru noticed that Daisuke saying something.

"My parents are going out of town this weekend and my sister is going to sleep at one of her friends' house. So I was wondering if you like to sleep over this weekend?" asked Daisuke hoping that Takeru would say yes.

"Sure, what time?" asked Takeru sounding interested.

"How about an hour after six on Friday?" answered Daisuke.

"That sounds good." said Takeru as he smiles at Daisuke.

_Koushiro's Path_

The next day Koushiro was sitting in his Home Ec. class looking at Jyou. His expression was less depressed than last weekend. Koushiro took Home Ec. in hopes to make something for Jyou. As for Jyou, he was drag into it by Mimi but seeing that she's not his girlfriend anymore, he really has no purpose on being in the class. Unfortunately for him, it's too late to change classes and his pride on having good grades force him to keep going.

"Ok class, today we will be baking cake today. Decide on the recipe that you will be using then tell me and then begin mixing." instructed the Home Ec. teacher.

Everyone was talk to one another to see what cake the other will make. Koushiro got up and sat next to Jyou, who hasn't said anything to anyone. Koushiro figure he could talk to him and see if he's alright.

"So how are you?" asked Koushiro.

"I'm fine still a little bumbed out." truthfully said Jyou looked a little sad.

"So what kind of cake are you going to make?" asked Koushiro wanting to say something else.

"I don't know. What do you think I should make?" asked Jyou not really sure about what to bake.

Koushiro thought about it then the thought about something. "I have an idea, lets make a cake that we each like." said Koushiro with a smile.

"Sure sounds good." said Jyou sounding interested.

"Well I like chocolate. What about you?" asked Koushiro.

"Hmm, maybe a strawberry cake." said Jyou as he was thinking about it.

"Ok, I'll do strawberry and you do chocolate." said Koushiro sounding a little excited.

The two boys looked through their books looking up what cake they could make from each other's likes. The two boys decide on what recipe to use, showed it to their teacher then begin working. The two separated in order to get enough room from each other and they gathered what they need. Both Koushiro and Jyou worked hard on their mixing and blending on their cakes. When they finished, they then begin the baking. Took a while but everyone finally had their cake ready for the frostings and other decorative way to make the cake look nice. Koushiro put cream cheese frosting and put whole strawberries on top. As for Jyou, he made his very simple and just put frosting on it without making it fancy. Everyone cut a piece of their cakes then present to their teacher. She sample and grade each one carefully. Once she got to Koushiro's cake he was nervous. After the tasted test, she nods in approval and went to the next student. Koushiro smiles knowing that's a good sign and hoped that Jyou likes it. After their teacher finished there was still ten minutes left of class before class ends. So the rest of class time was held people talk and sampling cakes. So far no one has touched Koushiro's cake. He really didn't care if anyone wants one or not, as long as he gave a piece to Jyou. He grabbed the entire cake and rushed to Jyou. Unfortunately, he didn't see a banana peal that someone recklessly left. Koushiro was close to Jyou but once his foot stepped on it. He tripped and landed face first on his own cake. Everyone saw and heard him fall. Jyou rush to help Koushiro. After getting up everyone, except Jyou, begin to laugh at him. Koushiro looked around then looked at Jyou realizing that he humiliated himself not only to the class but to his crush. Tears begin to form knowing after realizing and Koushiro rushed out of the room quickly.

_Jyou's Path_

Jyou saw his young friend rush out of the room. Seeing everyone laughing Koushiro really made his blood boil. He could tell them off and make everyone stop laughing but no. Right now the young red head needs someone to help him. He rushes after him. He managed to catch up to Koushiro to the point the he saw where he was going. Koushiro went to the restroom and Jyou followed. Koushiro didn't notice as he turns on the faucet and washed his face. Jyou slowly walked up to Koushiro and then finally said something.

"Are you alright Koushiro?" asked Jyou looking and sound worried.

Koushiro was startled when he heard Jyou. He turn and saw the blunet. "Yes but I worked so hard on that cake but end up humiliate myself." sobbed Koushiro as he turned away.

Jyou walked up to Koushiro and place his hand on his shoulder. "Forget about what people did and just move on. It doesn't matter what happened." said Jyou sounding calm.

"Yeah but I made that cake just for..." Koushiro stopped himself from finishing his sentence knowing what he was about to say.

"Who were you going to give that cake to?" asked Jyou wondering what Koushiro was about to say.

Koushiro was biting his bottom lip worrying about tell Jyou the truth. He already cried so he doesn't have much to lose. Koushiro turned and face Jyou. He didn't look right at him in fear that he might not like to see Jyou's reaction.

"I made that cake for you because I really like you." said Koushiro.

Jyou smiled not really knowing the true meaning. "I like you too." said Jyou.

"No, I really, really like you." said Koushiro sounding serious.

Jyou was stunned on what he just heard. He really didn't know what to say. He looked at Koushiro carefully and saw that he was at the verge of tears again.

"Koushiro I don't know what to say." said Jyou sounding a little worried.

"You don't have to say anything. I know you won't like me the same as Mimi but I will always like you." said Koushiro finally looking at Jyou with a weak smile.

Jyou looked right into the red head's eyes and saw both sincerity and sadness. It just hurts seeing his friend like that. Without thinking about it Jyou slowly came closer to Koushiro and placed his lip onto the younger teen. Koushiro eyes widen from surprised on what Jyou just did. Jyou removed his lips and looked at Koushiro.

"So what does this mean?" asked Koushiro not sure why Jyou did it.

"I don't know." truthfully said Jyou as he looks a little worried. He looked a little away then noticed a little bit of cake still on Koushiro's apron that he's still wearing. He took the piece and ate it. He smiled at the red head and said "You did a great job on the cake."


	6. Chapter 6: Regret

**Six Paths**

Yay, I made a long chapter. To tell you the truth, I try challenge myself on typing a little more to out do my highest chapters in my stories. I even compare from pervious stories in order for me to see how far I can go. So let's see how everything is doing in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6: Regret

_Jyou's Path_

The next day, Koushiro and Jyou didn't say much to each other. In fact Jyou tried to keep away from that subject as much as he could but something has been bugging him. So in order to find out, he needed someone to talk to. So he went to Yamato's hoped he could help. So far Jyou didn't say anything and Yamato was practicing on his guitar. Nothing but silence was in the whole apartment. Yamato was getting a little annoyed for Jyou tell him he needs to talk to him after coming there and said nothing.

"Ok Jyou what's bugging you?" asked Yamato finally said something.

"Koushiro told me he really like me, more than a friend." said Jyou as he stares at the ground.

That caught Yamato's attention and put his guitar down. "So what happened?" asked Yamato wanting to know.

Jyou told Yamato everything what happened from talking about cake to where Koushiro ran to the restroom after he fell on his cake.

"So after he told me he really likes me, he gave a sad looking smile. Seeing him like that just made me want to make him feel better. I then kissed him and now I don't know what to do." said Jyou looking confused.

"Ok I get you felt sorry for him and you kissed him, but what's the real problem?" asked Yamato not getting why Jyou is so worried.

"The point is that I like it. I really don't know what this means." said Jyou sounding frustrated and scratch his head with both hands.

"Chill Jyou, you don't have to worry about it. Did you like the kiss when you kissed Mimi?" asked Yamato trying to help Jyou figure it out.

"Yes." said Jyou as he calms down.

"Ok and you said you like it when you kissed Koushiro, right?" asked Yamato.

"Yeah." answer Jyou still not understanding.

"Do you feel attracted to both genders? Or should I say, do you feel attracted to both Mimi and Koushiro?" asked Yamato.

"Y-y-yeah." hesitated Jyou as he answered.

"Then I think you're bi." said Yamato sounding as if nothing was wrong.

"Then what should I do?" asked Jyou not sure about what to do.

Yamato let out a sigh knowing this will take a while. "Just tell him what you are feeling right now and from there you and him will figure something out." said Yamato sounding confident.

_Koushiro's Path_

Koushiro was on his bed thinking, he didn't start on his homework and just thought about what happened yesterday. He keeps on thinking and thinking and it all end up him blush a little every time he remembers that kiss. He was worried that Jyou just did it because he felt sorry for him. Then he thought about that Jyou might just messing with him and kept on thinking all kind of negative things. But then he thought about that Jyou ran after him to see if he's alright. Koushiro smiled remembering that Jyou came to help him and he like the cake. Just then there was a knock on the door. Koushiro got up from his bed and went to the door. On the other side he saw his mother and with her was Jyou.

"Jyou's here to see you." said Mrs. Izumi with a smile on her face.

Koushiro nods as well as thanks his mother and let Jyou in. Once Jyou was in Koushiro closed the door and looked at Jyou.

"So, is there something I could help you with?" asked Koushiro not sure why Jyou is here.

Jyou looked at Koushiro with a worry look on his face. "Koushiro there something I need to tell you." said Jyou sounding a little nervous.

"Ok." said Koushiro looking a little worried on what Jyou might want to say.

Jyou took a deep breath and gathered his thought. "When you told me you really like me, I didn't expect it. But then when I saw you sad and try to smile, it just breaks my heart to see that way." said Jyou sounding sincere.

"Is that why you kissed my, because you felt sorry for me?" asked Koushiro as he looks down.

"Kou, I really don't know what this feeling is. Maybe I some how felt that I could return the feeling." said Jyou as he place a hand on Koushiro's shoulder.

Koushiro looked at Jyou with hope in his eyes. "Then can you go out with me?" asked Koushiro with hope in his voice.

Jyou smiled at the younger teen and gave him a small kiss. "Sure, if you don't mind if we take it slow." said Jyou sounding happy.

_Daisuke's Path_

Time passed and Friday finally came. Daisuke rushed home after school wanting to get everything ready. Sure he has an hour but he really doesn't want to waste it on doing something else and find out he forgot to do something. He noticed no one was there, yet. His sister Jun would be getting back from school and get the things she needs from home. She was going to her friend's house for a sleep over and other things that Daisuke didn't pay attention on. He went to his room and started to clean it. Yeah he could leave clothes, dirty paper plates, and other trash on the floor but that really doesn't leave room for Takeru to sleep. So he threw away trash and put all his dirty clothes in the clothes hamper. He let out a breath of exhaustion finally made the room descent. He looked at his digital cloak on his night stand, next to his bed and noticed he wasted only twenty minutes on getting his room ready. He walked out of his room and went to the kitchen to find something to snack on. He notices a note on the refrigerator with money on it. The note ready:

_Jun, Daisuke, here's some money for food. Don't spend it all at once._

_Love, mom._

Daisuke took the money and saw that there's close to $50 there. Daisuke thought and just took twenty out of it so that he could have money for pizza. He got himself an apple and started to eat it. The front door opened and in came Jun. It sounded like she was rushing and when into her room. Daisuke walked to the entrance of the hallway and razed his right eyebrow. Jun then rush with a bag in hand and saw Daisuke.

"Going to Jenny's. Don't wait up." said Jun as she walks pass Daisuke.

"Take your time on getting back." playfully said Daisuke as his sister left.

Once Jun left, Daisuke went on the couch and watched some TV. He was really nervous because Takeru was going to stay with him and they'll be all alone together. Some fantasies popped into his head. So he was starting to get a bulge in his shorts then stopped himself from fantasying any further and just continued watching TV. After about ten minutes has passed, there was a knock on the door. Daisuke got up to answer it. Once he opened he was happy to see that it was Takeru.

"Hey Takeru." greet Daisuke.

"Hey I came like you said. Brought some clothes." said Takeru as he indicated a backpack on his shoulder.

"So what do you want to do, play games, watch a movie?" asked Daisuke after Takeru enter.

"What kind of games you have?" asked Takeru as he looks around.

"Oh lots of video games with two players." said Daisuke.

Takeru just kept on looking around his surroundings. Daisuke then directed him to his room to where he could put his stuff. After that they went back to the living room and deciding on what game to play. After teaching Takeru how the game worked, the play for a couple of hour until they both decide on getting some dinner. Daisuke ordered the pizza and while they wait, they watch a movie. Daisuke really got close to Takeru when the sat and so far it was going good. Once the pizza came, Daisuke paid and the two boys ate. While they ate they talk and try to get to know a little more about each other.

"So do you have any girl friends?" asked Takeru as he took a bite out pizza.

"Nah, getting a girl friend isn't my thing." answered Daisuke.

"When we went to the movies with Hikari, why did you look mad?" asked Takeru wondering about his friend.

"I wasn't mad, I was bored." said Daisuke cleverly hide part of his true answer.

"Oh." said Takeru really sounding a little down.

"What's wrong?" asked Daisuke wondering why Takeru sounding a little sad.

"Well I thought you would like to spend some time with me and Hikari so I thought the movie might help." said Takeru.

'Only problem was that I wanted to spend time with only you.' thought Daisuke as he finished his food.

"Don't worry about it. That kind of movie wasn't my liking so it wasn't your fault." said Daisuke as he smiles at Takeru.

Takeru smiled back feeling happy that Daisuke said that. "Thanks Daisuke."

Hours have passed and it was close to 11p.m. The two boys took turns on using the shower before they got ready for bed. Takeru took his turn first and that left Daisuke last. While he was waiting, Daisuke took out an inflatable mattress that they keep in cause they going to a family vacation or if they have someone sleeping over. Daisuke used the pump to inflate the bed. He pumped and pumped for ten minutes and saw it rose. Another five minutes it was close to be fully inflated. Once it was done, Daisuke tried it out but then he felt like he was sinking. He got up and looked at nozzle where he put the air and check if was closed. It was closed but something was off. He lay down again and then turn to his side but felt the floor. Daisuke then noticed that the sides of the mattress were going down as well. He got up again and looked puzzled.

"What the?" asked Daisuke as he picked up the mattress and look at it carefully.

He pushes air to one side and nothing. He pushes air to the other side and then saw it deflate. He pushed and looked carefully until he noticed a small ripe. So small that he didn't noticed until after he put in air. Daisuke cursed under his breath knowing what the problem is. Another problem was that he didn't wash the sleeping bags so he can't use them. The more Daisuke thought about it, the more problems he can see. Jun would kill him if she finds out that someone was in her room. The couch was murder on the back and he really doesn't want use his parent room in fear that he would get in trouble for not asking earlier. That only left one choice that Daisuke could come up with; they had to share the same bed. He let out a sigh knowing there's no way around it.

_Takeru's Path_

Takeru just got out of the shower in his sleep clothes and went to Daisuke's room. He went in and noticed that Daisuke was looking at his bed and looked like he was thinking about something.

"Penny for you thought." said Takeru from behind Daisuke.

Daisuke jump for not noticing Takeru. "Gezz Takeru, don't sneak up on me." said Daisuke sounding a little annoyed.

Takeru chuckled a little then said "Sorry about that. So what are doing?"

"I think we have to share a bed tonight." said Daisuke sounding not pleased.

"Are you sure?" asked Takeru.

"Yeah. The other rooms are out of the question and sleeping on the couch isn't really a good idea." explain Daisuke.

"Ok, I'm cool with it." said Takeru as he shrugs as if it was nothing. "Besides, me and my brother use to sleep in the same bed when I was a kid."

Daisuke just shrugged and grabbed his thing then went to take his shower. Takeru just stayed at Daisuke's room and looked around a little more. The room had a feeling of calm to Takeru. Like it was set that Takeru would enjoy himself in Daisuke's room. Sure he noticed some soccer posters on the wall and the computer desk had a few messes but it gave him the feeling of Daisuke. Takeru went to the bed and relaxed a little. He stared at the ceiling, really enjoying this sleep over. Time passed and Takeru just lay there looking at the ceiling. He heard foot steps coming to the room. Takeru turn and was surprised out what he saw. Daisuke was wearing nothing but a pair of dark blue boxers. Takeru sat up and faced Daisuke with a slight blush forming.

"What? I like sleeping in my boxers. Do you have a problem with it?" asked Daisuke playfully sound defensive.

"Oh no, not at all." said Takeru as he turned away.

"What? It feels good like this. Besides, a lot easier to get ready for school." said Daisuke with a smile on his face.

"Hey I'm not judging." said Takeru as he looked back at Daisuke.

Daisuke's body was well built but not much muscles were ready to show off. Takeru didn't know why but seeing Daisuke like this make him want to touch him.

"I take it you never slept in your underwear huh?" asked Daisuke as he walked towards Takeru.

"Yeah." was all Takeru could say as he was sounding nervous.

Daisuke sat down next to Takeru and looked down on the floor. He looked like he was thinking about something. Takeru ignore the feeling and went to wondering.

'What's Daisuke thinking about? Does he think I'm judgmental or boring?' thought Takeru not sure what Daisuke was thinking.

Daisuke took and deep breathe and let it out. "Takeru there's something I want to tell you." said Daisuke sounding serious.

"What is it?" asked Takeru as he place his hand on Daisuke's shoulder.

"Remember when I said that girlfriends aren't my thing?" asked Daisuke. Takeru nod and let Daisuke continue. "The reason is that I'm...gay." Daisuke hesitated on say the word in fear Takeru might hate him.

"Soooo..." Takeru thought Daisuke wanted to say more and didn't look like he was affect.

"Aren't you going to say something that might hate me or say something that you really do care." said Daisuke sounding more and more nervous.

"Please, my brother is dating your cousin so not really surprised or anything." said Takeru sounding like it was nothing.

Daisuke looked at Takeru dumbfounded. Takeru really didn't care orientations and sounded really laid back. Takeru pat Daisuke on the back and gave him a smile of reassurance. Daisuke smiled at him back feeling much better.

"Soooo, why not try sleeping in your underwear?" asked Daisuke going to a different subject.

"I don't know." said Takeru looking skeptical.

"Aw come on. We see each at gym so there nothing to worry about." said Daisuke trying to convince Takeru.

"Yeah but I really not sure about it considering on what you just told me." said Takeru looking a little nervous.

"Oh right. Sorry about it." said Daisuke as he rubbed the back of his head.

_Daisuke and Takeru's Path_

Daisuke completely forgot that Takeru might not be comfortable with the information and for Daisuke trying to get him half naked. So Takeru didn't judge him on being gay so why not go for broke. He slowly came closer to Takeru.

"There is something else I think you should know." said Daisuke sounding a little nervous.

"What Daisuke?" asked Takeru wanting to know what his friend wants to tell him.

Without giving Takeru time to think Daisuke rush in and capture Takeru's lips with his own. Takeru eyes widen with surprised. He really didn't expect Daisuke to do this. Does this mean he really like him? After a minute, Daisuke pulled away a looked at Takeru's reaction. He saw that he was surprised. Daisuke thought the he messed up so he begins to panic.

"Sorry Takeru. If you don't want me here then I'll go sleep on the couch." said Daisuke as he sounds extremely nervous and got up from his bed. He was about to walk way but Takeru grabbed his wrist.

"No Daisuke, please stay." said Takeru sounding a little worried.

Daisuke turn and looked at Takeru. Takeru wasn't looking at Daisuke and looked really nervous. So he sat back down next to the blond.

"If I made you feel uncomfortable, I really sorry." said Daisuke starting to regret his own actions.

"It's not that. It's just that you surprised me that's all." said Takeru as he chuckled a little.

"Maybe I should have told you that I really like you instead." said Daisuke sounding a little down.

"I probably would react the same way. So don't worry about it." said Takeru as he tries to cheer Daisuke up.

"Maybe I should have asked you if you like guys or girls." said Daisuke.

"The truth is that I really didn't give myself the time to do think about what I really like. I always try to do better in school and help out my mom." explained Takeru. "The more I think about it the more I understand myself a little more."

"So what have you thought about?" asked Daisuke wondering if he damaged is relationship with Takeru.

"When ever I am with Hikari, I really don't feel anything but when I was with you I became a little more drawn to you." said Takeru as he fidget with his hands.

"So you were starting to have a crush on me." said Daisuke as he begins to smile. Takeru just nod and never gave Daisuke eye contact. "So the movie, was it you idea to see if you have feeling for me?"

"Actually that was Hikari's idea." said Takeru as he nervously rub his head.

"Ooooooh, I think she was trying to help me out. I should thank her." said Daisuke with a grin on his face. His expression change by just looking at Takeru looking confused and scared at the same time. "Are you worried about my feeling and yours as well?"

"I just don't know what to do." said Takeru finally looking at Daisuke.

"Why not just take it slow? We could try going out to see if that helps." suggested Daisuke as he gave a smile.

"Thanks for understanding." said Takeru sounding a little happy.

"Hey anytime." said Daisuke.

The two boys looked at each other. Chocolate looking at cerulean and the other way around. They came closer and closer to one another until their lips locked onto one another. Daisuke went a step forward and made his tongue touch Takeru. His tongue move asking permission to enter. Takeru opened his mouth a little which was all Daisuke need. His tongue explored the blond's mouth and touches his tongue. Takeru's tongue slowly moved around with Daisuke's as he enters the other's mouth. Both boys were really enjoying. In fact they begin closing their eyes and rapped their arms around each other. This new feeling was so over whelming that Takeru let out a moan. The two boys pulled apart and looked at each other. Takeru's face being a light shade of pink which Daisuke notice. He let out chuckle.

"What's so funny?" asked Takeru starting to sound nervous again.

"It's nothing, you just looks so cute when you blush." said Daisuke as she smiles at Takeru.

Takeru pulled away and turned his back to Daisuke. "Can you blame me, it's my first kissed." said Takeru sounding like he was pouting.

Daisuke rapped his arms around Takeru's waist from behind and place his head on his right shoulder. "Actually, that was your second. Don't worry about it, you were a great kisser." gently said Daisuke as he spoke into Takeru's ear.

Hearing Daisuke say that earned him a darker shade of pink, a little close to a red color. Daisuke gave Takeru a small kiss on the cheek. Daisuke got up and turn off the lights. When he got back he rapped his arm up around Takeru with the blond's back still facing Daisuke.

"If you want we could go out tomorrow." suggest Daisuke.

Even thought it was dark, Takeru still smiled. "Sure." was all Takeru could say as he sounded happy and really don't want to spoil what they are having right now. The two boys lie on the bed and Daisuke grip Takeru a little more closer. They stay like that and let sleep take it's hold on them.


End file.
